


For Your Eyes Only

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'Prankster' Louis, Banter, Blushy Harry, Bottom Harry, CEO Harry Styles, CEO Louis Tomlinson, Chill Louis, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminine Harry, Future smut will incude, Harry in Panties, Hate to Love, Kinda work-oriented Harry, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis is rude but also not, M/M, On Harry's side atleast, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: “Bambi are you alright? You seem kinda lost” Louis said as he smiled at Harry.Harry blinked out of inner monologue as he muttered to himself,“I’m not Bambi. Do not call me that.”“What was that, Hazza?”How many nicknames did Louis have for him?! Harry internally cursed as he straightened up looking him in the eye as he said,“Nothing, Mr. Tomlinson. May I help you?”Or, Louis Tomlinson loves playing with work-oriented Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to write to this. Exams are in the next week but I just had to.

Harry had had a very tiring day. Colleagues bustling around, documents all over the place and meetings after meetings. Harry had a terrible headache as he trudged out into the common hallway, his secretary in tow.

“Oh! Look whose here Liam! Our favourite neighbourhood curly!” A high voice exclaimed casually stepping in Harry’s way forcing the latter to look at him.

Harry pinched his forehead with his finger as he mentally screamed. Seriously! Louis! Now! Harry desperately needed God or he would go crazy. The man was so damn annoying and Harry absolutely _hated_ him. Louis thought he was some hotshot who had the right to pick on everybody else.And for some reason it was always Harry. Of course, God loved playing games with him.

Harry had just been appointed the CEO of a travel company he’d worked in for years when _Louis_ _Tomlinson_ appears and decides to set up office in the adjacent available plot on the _same fucking building_. Harry had learnt not to judge a person by appearance but by God, was Louis infuriating.

First thing was the glass wall separating their offices. Why was it made of _glass?_ Who thought it would be a good idea to separate rooms with glass? And Louis was not making it any better. Instead of being a good sport and keeping himself to his work, he would randomly set up traps and “pranks” for Harry. And was it fun? Of course it was! For Louis Tomlinson that is. For no reason whatsover he fancies Harry drenched in water from head to toe in a freshly, pressed white suit or have all his papers messily spread on the floor and watch him spend the next fifteen minutes on his hands and knees sorting papers.

But Harry couldn’t say anything against him. You see, Tomlinson inherited his father’s software company and under his leadership it managed to blow up so much that nearly 1/3rd of Harry’s company’s revenue is directly linked to his. No this was spectacular news. Who wouldn’t want their nemesis as their money provider?

To top it all of the man was ugly. Ok he was decent. Harry might have found him just a teensy bit attractive. He had a powerful build and an aura that screamed dominance. And Harry couldn’t help it if he had licked his lips one too many times seeing that bulge on his trousers. And his cheekbones were so sharp they could cut and his scruff would be perfect between…

“Bambi are you alright? You seem kinda lost” Louis said as he smiled at Harry.

Harry blinked out of inner monologue as he muttered to himself,

“I’m not Bambi. Do not call me that.”

“What was that, Hazza?”

How many nicknames did Louis have for him?! Harry internally cursed as he straightened up looking him in the eye as he said,

“Nothing, Mr. Tomlinson. May I help you?”

“Hmmm… I was just heading a meeting with one of my clients and decided to stop here to see your pretty face. It’s my good luck charm.” Louis said winking obnoxiously.

Harry forced a smile as he gritted out, “Very well then. I hope you had your fill. I’ll be excusing myself.” With that Harry took a step to the side and walked past Louis.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, Louis called out from behind.

“Don’t forget to bring the transcation papers with you Bambi. We have to revise the shares once again. Sharp 6 in my office alright?” And without waiting for a reply he walked off.

Harry just wanted to go home. But no, this man had to make him stay back and wait for _him_ to finish his work before he could meet Harry. Selfish bastard. But no matter how much Harry hated, Louis was technically his boss so he dragged himself back to his office. In the time that he had to spare, he decided to finish up the pending files he had left for tomorrow. He sat down and took a file from the bundle and began to read through. It was long, boring and he was tired. He wasn’t even three pages in when he began nodding off. Within minutes, he was fast asleep, cheek pressed into his arms, hair falling across his face as light snores filled the room.

Harry was floating in his dreamland, where Louis was his slave and he made him work and work until his back broke when he felt fingers card through his unruly curls. It was soft and soothing so he nuzzled back hoping it would stay forever. But it promptly disappeared and was replaced by a pleasant voice,

“Sleep tight, sweetheart. I’ll do these for you.”

Harry could have sworn he had heard that somewhere but his dreamy mind couldn’t place it so he resorted to pushing his head in the general direction of the voice but he realised that whoever it was had probably left. His mind didn’t dwell on it long and decided to continue punishing Louis. It was quite a pleasant nap.

When Harry came to, the sun was low in the sky and he had a blanket draped over his back. There was also a mug of hot chocolate on the table. Harry was about to thank his secretary for letting him sleep but then he remembered that he dismissed her himself. There was no way she could have the chocolate. He let it slide and gulped down the drink gratefully. The next thing his eyes caught were the marked files, neatly sorted on his desk. He blinked in confusion. Had he completed them? He couldn’t remember. He hadn’t slept in two days. He stretched out his arms his gaze falling on the clock.

Oh fuck.

It was 5:55. 5 minutes until his meeting with his _boss._ He rolled his eyes as he gathered up the necessary folders and documents and slung his bag across his shoulder. He set them on the table as he tried to make himself look as presentable as he could within five minutes.

Harry walked to Louis’ office surprised to find it ajar. He stepped in carefully, shutting the door behind him. There was no one there. Harry wasn’t late he was sure of it. It had just struck 6 when he entered. He walked up to the desk and found a piece of a paper on it. He placed the files on the seat and picked up the note and read it.

Harry dropped his bag to the floor as he crushed the note in his hand. Harry was going to murder Louis Tomlinson. And that was a promise. He spun around, leaving the files behind as he stormed out of the room. A chair clattered to the floor but that was the least of his concerns as he threw the crumpled up paper before slamming the door shut.

The note flew out the window with the cool breeze as the curtains fluttered in the sunset.

_‘Hey princess, sorry about this but turns out I’m extremely tired after today’s work. Sad I know! Pray for me! Maybe a kiss could make it better. Anyway I don’t think our meeting is possible today. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long. You can head home. Sorry again._

_P.S I still want that kiss!!_

_Love,_

_Louis Tomlinson’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you did please leave kudos.  
> Please tell me your views and ideas in the comments if this story is any good and deserves to be continued.  
> Love you all so much<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story so I hope you enjoy it. School stress is still horrible so I can't write all that much. Hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> Anyways, Begin reading

“Harry! Wake your sister! It’s already 9 and she has a meeting at 10!”

“I’ll do that in a second Mum, let me get ready first!” Harry shouted back as he tied his hair back and plucked his coat off the chair. He bounded down the stairs into his sister’s room.

“Gems, Get your lazy ass off the bed. Did you forget about your meeting or what?” Harry said as he yanked the blanket off her sleeping body and dumped it on a chair. Gemma sat up groggily as she muttered,

“Bro, it is sooo early. It won’t matter if I’m a little late, does it?”

“Punctuality is a must Gems. Now get up and go brush your teeth. I can’t believe I have to tell you all this- Hey, Don’t go back to sleep!” Harry shouted as Gemma curled back into her bed. Harry huffed as he dragged his whining sister to the bathroom.

“You are not allowed to leave this room until you’re fresh and ready for office. Am I clear?”

“Yes Mom.”Gemma replied sarcastically as Harry glared at her.

“Ok listen Harry. You don’t have to be so uptight about this stuff. This is why you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t need to listen to your explanations on why I am single. I am happy the way I am. Now get up and get ready.”

“I’ve got to give Louis props. I can’t believe he has the balls to woo this abomination.” Gemma mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately for her Harry heard that. _Very clearly._

“Oh please! I am not an abomination. I just have certain rules that I prefer not to be broken. And Louis is not trying to woo me. He is just being a prick because he can. Or else he wouldn’t make me wait for hours just because he was _tired._ Why are you bringing him into this anyway?”Harry said crossing his arms in retaliation.

“I have met him before and he is a gentleman. Besides, he even asked you for a kiss? Tell me how that relates to a platonic relationship between a boss and employee.”

“There are three flaws in your story: 1. Louis has never been a gentleman towards me. 2. That ‘kiss’ was just a stupid idea of his to annoy me. It doesn’t translate to anything else. 3. He is _not_ my boss and I’m not his employee. He just happens to be someone on whom my company’s revenue depends upon so I obey only _certain_ orders. Now do you understand?”

“You say that but I’ve never seen you so worked up over a boy. Ever. You know-“

“It is nothing like that. I-“

“Let me finish! You know I used to have a crush on him. Nothing too deep but I used to think he was really hot, those hunk types.”

“Used to?”

“Ya. But when-“

“Harry and Gemma if you don’t come down this instant I’m kicking you out of the house!”

“Gosh darnit! You made me late Gems! I have no time to listen to your story. Get dressed and come down. _Now._ ” With that Harry flew down the stairs and into the living room.

Gemma sighed as she sat back down on the bed.

“You have no idea Harry. I admit Louis is a pain in the neck and his ways are twisted. But you know, the moment the topic stirred to you, he lit up. Literally. He looked so happy and rejuvenated. I could only wish that someone would love me that much.” She smiled as she stepped into the shower.

*****************

Harry stepped out, shielding himself from the sun with a file as he walked to his car parked outside the gate. He fumbled with the keys in his hand and when he finally managed to enter he realised something. It was not turning on. He swore in frustration as he tried again. God he was getting late and the stupid car wouldn’t start.

“Just turn on, you piece of junk. What is wrong with you?”

“Harry? What are you still doing here?”

Harry looked up to see Gemma curiously staring at him. He sighed as he said,

“The goddamn car won’t turn on. How will I get to office on time? I have so much work.”

“Oh, you can come with me on the bus then. I’ll take the car to the repair center in the evening.”

“But the bus takes so much time. First we have to reach the bus stop, face traffic, get down at the stop closest to the office and then walk again. “

“Fine then. You can continue tinkering with your car. Imma leave.”

“WAIT! Um… On second thought I think I’ll tag along.”

Gemma grinned as she did a little victory dance earning an eye-roll from Harry.

“I can’t believe my boring brother is finally going on his first bus ride. Yay! This is a perfect opportunity to share stories. Soooo…”

“How about not? Let’s just shut up and walk to the bus stop. Ya?”

“No. I’m leading the way so my rules. So the first topic for discussion is… Louis!” Harry groaned in frustration.

“Can we drop this topic already? I’ve already told you a bajillion times that he is nothing to me but a colleague and at times a boss. There is _nothing_ between us.”

“Why do you have to keep denying it so harshly.You see, if anything happens between you two you owe me 50 bucks. Besides we should almost be there. The bus stop should be on the-“

_Beep Beep._

They turned to their right and watched as a sparkly white Maserati pulled up. The window rolled down revealing a smiling Louis Tomlinson. Harry internally screamed as Gemma struggled to hide her smirk. How did Louis get the balls to show up after what he did yesterday.

“Hi Curly. How are you today? It’s a surprise you’re not travelling by car. Everything alright? Also hello beautiful.” Harry absolutely did _not_ glower at that.

Gemma bumped her elbow into Harry’s hip as she whispered,

“Curly eh? Didn’t even call and the knight is already here. Good going Harry.”

Harry gave her a side-glare and then a tight smile in Louis’ direction as he replied,

“Shut up or I’ll kill you right now.”

“Will you guys let me join in or will the brother-sister chat continue longer?” Louis asked. Harry’s smiled dropped as he realised he was yet to answer Louis’ question.

“Sorry Mr.Tomlinson. My sister is quite irritating. My car didn’t start so we decided to take the bus to office today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you guys like a ride? I’m quite lonely you see.”

“No it’s alright Mr Tomlinson. We would not like to be a burden on you. You already do so much for my company.” Harry tried. He really didn’t want to face Gemma’s teasing later on.

“I think one time is ok brother. It’s not like the sky is going to fall. Go on.”

“Wait you are not coming with me?” Harry asked, confusion visible on his face.

“Ummm… I have to take a… different route today that can be taken only by bus so… See ya!” And Gemma was off to God knows where. Harry stood dumbfounded until Louis let out a chuckle.

“You and your sister get along well. That’s nice. So are you coming or should I give you a special invitation?” Immediately Harry straightened up and turned to the car.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Harry said as he pulled the front-seat door open to sit.

“Oh already claiming the front seat eh? Quite the wife aren’t ya?” Louis teased. A bright blush bloomed on Harry’s face as he went to open the back-seat door. Not even a moment later Louis grasped Harry’s hand.

“Never said it was a bad thing did I?” And that settled it.

*************

“You’re awfully obedient today Curly. What’s wrong?” Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes at that stupid nickname.

“Nothing. Just tired I guess. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Definitely not because I held you back in the office for no reason right?” Louis received a reply in the form of a fiery glare from Harry.

“You’re glaring so I’m guessing it’s my fault?”

“Look, I’m sorry Curly but could you please talk to me? Atleast look at me, beautiful.”

“That’s what you call Gemma too.” Harry pouted. Louis blinked before breaking out into a grin.

“Aw, my jealous baby. Don’t worry you’re the prettiest princess of them all.” Louis said.

“’M not jealous. ‘M not a princess either.” Harry muttered.

“You always are one to me. So we’re all good? You’re no longer mad at me are you?” Harry sighed as he faced Louis.

“I’m not really mad anymore, Mr. Tomlinson. But you could’ve atleast informed me before you left so that I could’ve left too. It would have saved me so much time. That was all at first but you had to write _that_ note. What did you even mean by- Wait, the diesel is really low Mr Tomlinson! We have to stop and refill right now!”

“It’s alright Harry. We’ll be able to reach the office by the time the tank is empty. Now continue.”

“But the-“

“Leave the goddamn diesel alone! I said continue.”

Harry huffed but began talking again,

“So what I was saying was what you meant by a _kiss_ to relieve your tiredness.”

“Exactly what I said. I wanted you to give me a kiss to make my day better.” Louis said nonchalantly.

“Why exactly, if I may ask?”

“Because I’ve heard an angel’s kiss take all the pain away. Anyway now that we’re talking about kisses I want you to give me one.Now. On my cheek of course.”

“What!” Harry couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yup! If you don’t then I’m going to stop the car.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Mr Tomlinson. We work at the same office.”

“So what? I’m not asking you to blow me, I’m just asking for a simple kiss.”

“This is not-“

“You’ve got 5 seconds Curly. 5, 4, 3, 2-“

“Ok, ok, ok.Fine. You win Mr Tomlinson. But you have to promise me tat you’ll get us to office on time.Deal?”

“Deal. Now I want my kiss.”

Harry bit his lip as he contemplated the thought of actually _kissing_ Louis (it’s not actual kissing but Harry likes to exaggerate). God, he was such a nuisance. Couldn’t he just drive peacefully to the office? But still a deal was a deal. After a few minutes of such thoughts, Harry leaned in to peck Louis’ stubbled cheek when…

“What’s taking you so long Curly? You dare not chicken-“Louis said turning to look at Harry.

Their lips connected. Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise as Harry tried to pull away. Louis smirked and pushed their lips together, deepening the kiss for a second before he pulled away. Harry coughed immediately, his brain unable to process what just happened. Louis, on the other hand, grabbed the steering wheel, turning it at the nick of time, narrowly missing a pole. He let out a breath before decelerating slightly and looking at Harry.

“We could’ve crashed Curly! If you wanted a lip kiss tell me, there is no need for tricks. I would’ve given as many as you wanted.”

“Hello! What! I would’ve caused an accident! You were the one who turned your head at the worst moment Louis. Don’t you dare blame it on me. And I don’t want any of your ‘lip kisses’, thank you very much.”

“You called me Louis.”

“Oh sorry, _Mr Tomlinson_. Is that alright? You shouldn’t even have asked for a kiss if you knew you couldn’t handle-“ The car abruptly came to a stop, making Harry slam his thigh onto the dashboard.

“Ow! My fucking thigh! What happened? Why did the car stop?” Harry screamed.

“I don’t-. Huh.” Louis cut himself off.

“What? Tell me.” Louis turned to him with a scared and sorry face. This only deepened Harry’s confusion.

“Um… The fuel tank is empty.” Louis said immediately shutting his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable anger. God he should’ve listened to Harry. He slightly opened his eyes to find Harry staring at him with an ‘are you serious’ face. Louis held his ears in apology as Harry thumbed at his forehead.

“Sorry Curly. I should’ve have listened to you earlier. Are you angry?”

“No Mr Tomlinson. I do not even have the energy to be angry with you. You know, I’m just disappointed. For some reason I expected you to be this careless. And you met my expectations perfectly.”

“This time I’m seriously sorry Harry. You wanted me to take you to office and I couldn’t even fulfill that wish. I’m sorry.” Harry looked at Louis and seeing his sheepish face he sighed again. Of course he would’ve have to forgive him again.

“It’s fine Mr Tomlinson. You’re forgiven. Let’s get out now, maybe we can find spare engine oil.” Louis nodded eagerly. Now was the chance to finally impress Harry. They stepped put of the car and Louis went to the back storage to fetch the oil as Harry waited behind. When he didn’t return after a few minutes, Harry called out to him.

“Mr Tomlinson? Find anything?” A few seconds Louis stepped from behind the car, holding an empty engine oil container. Harry rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have any extra engine oil. Obviously. Why do I even expect anything?”

“This is your fault Curly.”

“Again! How am I to blame for your carelessness. Do tell me why I am responsible for your stupidity.”

“I am not stupid. I graduated first in my grade. Besides you are kind of my subordinate, you are supposed to look after whether my things are looked after properly. Is it right that I don’t have my fuel tank filled or spare engine oil?”

“Seriously Mr Tomlinson! Fine, you can play this blame game. You could just accept your mistake. But no, you have to keep up your pretence of being perfect. Come on now let’s get walking.”

******************

Ten minutes later, the pair reached their office. Just as Harry was about to enter, Louis grabbed him by the hand, forcing Harry to look at him. Louis’ words died on his tongue as he watched Harry’s emerald eyes sparkle prettily

“Mr Tomlinson? Do you have anything to say?”

Louis cleared his throat as he forced himself to look away from those gorgeous green eyes and _speak_.

“Sorry. You are really not mad at me are you? About the note, kiss or the failed drive.”

“Mr Tomlinson, I did not take you to be a skeptic. I swear on God that I’m not angry at you. Do you believe me now?” Harry said as he placed his hand over Louis’ and gave a comforting squeeze. Louis felt electricity zip through him and nodded subconsiously. He found himself smiling at the rare smile that Harry sent towards him before releasing his hand and walking away. Louis’s hand twitched on its own as Harry’s touch disappeared. Louis grinned as he watched Harry walk towards the door, his flying curls creating a pretty mosaic in the wind.

Beautiful.

***************

Harry rushed up the stairs, grabbing a chocolate bar from the front desk. He prided himself in being a good son. He met his secretary, Sophia, in the hall.

“Good morning sir. How come you’re late today sir?”

“Long story Sophia. Got in some trouble on the way. Leave that, have Mr William’s files been printed and submitted to my desk?”

“Yes sir. Also there has been a change in today’s schedule. Instead of Mrs. Bakers’ meeting Mr Tomlinson will be present to discuss yesterday’s topics.”

Harry huffed in frustration. Why did the man have to come and ruin his daily plan? He sent Sophia on her way before he screamed at her. It was not her fault. He refused to become like Louis. Suddenly he heard Sophia call out to him from behind,

“Sir! I don’t think I should tell you this but I still am. You had thanked me for finishing the 13 files that you had been unable to look through for the past three days. Truth is, I received a message later in the night that Mr Tomlinson had sat and read through all 13, marking the important parts, took care of the legalities of Mr Henry’s case and submitted the notice to the court. So please don’t blame him for not attending to the meeting earlier. He really does care for you sir. That’s all. Thank you “ Harry gave her permission to gon on with the rest of her work as he tried to grasp what he had just heard.

Louis had completed his work yesterday. And those files were no easy ones. Each had around 100 pages of reading material. Couldn’t he just mind his own business for once? Harry smiled as he walked to his room and pushed open the door. Maybe Louis wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he wasn’t just a dumb, annoying prick. Maybe…

_Splash._

Harry jumped, dropping his files and bag on the floor as cold water drenched him from head to toe. He looked to the plastic bucket hanging from the door top. He let out a full body shiver as his nipples hardened underneath his white shirt from the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself before grabbing the towel from the cabinet and drying his hair off with it. His eyes shot up as he heard a giggle to his left. _Louis_. Of fucking course, it would be Louis. No one elese would have the balls to even do this. He glowered at the chestnut –haired as he went back to drying his hair, pointedly ignoring Louis.

Nope. He still hated Louis Tomlinson. Through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad. I'm really sorry if it was.  
> Please leave Kudos/ Comments. You are free to talk to me and give your feedback. Maybe some plot ideas too.  
> Anyway see you in the next chapter
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
